


Détails

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Other, Season/Series 01-02 Hiatus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce ne sont pas des détails, ce sont autant d’indications qu’ils sont entrés dans un nouvel univers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Détails

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit durant le hiatus entre la saison 1 et la saison 2.

La première fois qu’il revoit Sara Tancredi, elle porte une jupe. Une jupe rouge et écru, une chemise assortie sans manches, avec des motifs compliqués, des talons hauts. Elle a des anneaux aux oreilles et un assortiment de fins bracelets en argent au poignet. Il ne l’a jamais vue autrement qu’en pantalon, couleurs sourdes et mocassins plats – et en tout état de cause, jamais rien aux oreilles permettant de tirer dessus et de lui arracher les lobes dans le processus.

La première fois qu’il revoit Sara Tancredi, il porte un costume, une cravate, des chaussures en cuir. Elle fixe les poignets de sa chemise blanche et elle a un petit rictus lorsqu’elle réalise que les tatouages s’arrêtent, de façon fort à propos, juste au dessus. Il se sent soudain étrangement emprunté dans ce qui a été son uniforme quotidien pendant des années.

La première fois qu’il revoit Sara Tancredi, elle est maquillée. Son teint, ses yeux, sa bouche sont dissimulés sous les fards, ses cheveux retenus en arrière en un chignon strict qui lui rappelle celui qu’arborait Veronica lorsqu’elle allait au tribunal. Elle n’a jamais éprouvé le besoin de faire ça, même lorsqu’elle est revenue travailler avec des contusions aux bras et au cou, et qu’elle sursautait quand une porte claquait dans son dos. Elle est plus pâle que jamais sous les couleurs disposées avec soin.

La première fois qu’il revoit Sara Tancredi, il y a de la lumière naturelle, la tiédeur du soleil, des conversations joyeuses autour d’eux, de l’air frais, et ils ne sont séparés que par une petite table en bois un peu bancale. L’atmosphère n’a jamais été aussi lourde et tendue.

La première fois qu’il revoit Sara Tancredi, il laisse tomber deux sucres dans le café qu’on vient de lui apporter. Elle hausse les sourcils, il hausse les épaules et elle pousse vers lui une assiette contenant des cookies. Le geste est sarcastique, pas complice. Du bout de l’index gauche, il lui effleure involontairement le poignet et elle ne s’écarte pas. Elle regarde leurs mains, immobiles à quelques centimètres l’une de l’autre, fixement, jusqu’à ce que ce soit lui bouge.

La première fois qu’il revoit Sara Tancredi, elle balaye du regard l’espace autour d’elle avec naturel pour s’assurer qu’aucun représentant des forces de l’ordre n’est à portée de vue ou de voix. Avant, elle balayait du regard l’espace autour d’elle pour s’assurer qu’aucun détenu n’allait surgir par surprise.

La première fois qu’il revoit Sara Tancredi, elle est en colère. Contre elle-même, pas contre lui. Pour lui, il n’y a ni colère, ni incompréhension, ni mépris, ni rancoeur – il préférerait, ce sont des sentiments qu’il saurait gérer, qui montreraient qu’elle lui accorde une quelconque importance, qui lui permettraient peut-être même de s’expliquer. Mais elle garde ça pour elle ; pour lui, il n’y a que de la déception, et il ne sait rien faire contre ça.

La première fois qu’il revoit Sara Tancredi, ils ont l’un et l’autre tout à perdre, aucune raison de se faire confiance, c’est un saut dans le vide, pire qu’un retour à la case départ. Il n’a pas expliqué à Lincoln ce qu’il allait faire, il ne pense pas que Lincoln aurait trouvé l’idée judicieuse.

Ce ne sont pas des détails, ce sont autant d’indications qu’ils sont entrés dans un nouvel univers.

La première fois qu’il revoit Sara Tancredi, il lui demande pardon mais il ne lui dit pas qu’il est désolé, parce que ce ne serait pas l’entière vérité. Et chaque fois qu’il en a eu la possibilité, il a préféré se taire que lui mentir.

FIN


End file.
